food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Foie Gras
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Escargot |pairs2 = |paired1 = Spaghetti |paired2 = |fa1 = Sakura Spirit |fa2 = Inugami |recipe = Mango Wrap |food type = Dish |birthplace = France |birth year = 18th century |cn name = 法式鹅肝 |personality = Indifferent |height = 166cm/ 5ft.4in. |likes1 = Escargot |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Larissa Gallagher |cvjp = Asano Masumi |cvcn = Cu Cu (醋醋) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = For me, for you, destiny is inescapable. |bio = This young and noble woman is like a queen; she holds herself in high regards and can be quite cold at times. Who knows? Maybe the right Master Attendant can melt her icy heart. |food introduction = This is a delicacy and a rare dish. It may not be served around the world, but it is very popular amongst those with an exotic taste. |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion *New Player Benefits *Rebates *Token Shop (Random UR Shard I, Random UR Shard II) |events = *New Player Benefits *Food Soul's Wish |power = 2049 |atk = 65 |def = 23 |hp = 524 |crit = 1594 |critdmg = 1278 |atkspd = 999 |normaltitle = Swan Light |normal = Foie Gras brandishes her scepter and carries out a charm attack on the enemy, causing all enemies to fall into a charmed state for 1 second. |energytitle = Heaven Ruling |energy = Foie Gras calls for her scepter to attack all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 196 extra damage, also increasing the damage received by all enemies by 25% for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Heaven Ruling |link = Foie Gras calls for her scepter to attack all enemies, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 238 extra damage, also increasing the damage received by all enemies by 30% for 5 seconds. |pair = Escargot |name = |contract = Ah, it was at this very moment that we met... |login = Is it fate that brought you back? |arena = Come here, don't you feel a little cold? |skill = Accept your punishment! |ascend = This is also a kind of fate, no? |fatigue = No, I cannot fall yet. |recovering = I feel a warmth in my heart. I've never felt this before. |attack = Let's go. This is a fate that cannot be escaped. |ko = It was fate... |notice = Food is ready. |idle1 = Hm? |idle2 = What do you think? |idle3 = |interaction1 = For me, for you, destiny is inescapable. |interaction2 = What exactly is different about you? Why does Heaven always show a special concern for you? |interaction3 = If... there really is a way to change fate... No... it's impossible... |pledge = Fate... from the past until now, I have detested you, hated you. But in this moment, I can't help but be grateful to you... Thank you... for letting Master Attendant and I meet. |intimacy1 = Eh? You want me to laugh more? Hehe, okay, I'll listen to you. |intimacy2 = When it snows, can we go and build a snowman together? I've wanted to try it for a really long time. |intimacy3 = Master Attendant... do you... like anything in particular? ... I've always wanted to make something for you... |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Moonlight Neon |skin quote = You always say I look so tragic, but tonight, on account of this moonlight... well, I just want to thank fate for bringing us together... |skin acquire = Obtainable through Food Soul's Wish event. |format = jpg |skin 2 = Dark Angel's Scythe |skin quote 2 = If fate only wants to shackle me, I can endure it; but I will not allow it to control you too. |skin acquire 2 = TBA |format 2 = jpg |tips = Foie Gras is very useful in Showdown and in fights in general due to her charming skill. If she is on the opposing team, be cautious when challenging her. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}